


Last Night's Consequences

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, maybe a little embarrassing for oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Felicity has missed her alarm and forgotten that her mother was supposed to be there for lunch. The only problem? Oliver has left a mess downstairs that they only have seconds to clean up.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: Olicity Clue





	Last Night's Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> this did not have a beta and I didn't proof read it because I had to force myself to finish it. I lost my writing inspiration because I'm going through a gaming and drawing/painting urge right now so finishing this was difficult but I really wanted it done. Sorry if it's weird but I'll try to edit it when the writing inspiration comes back.
> 
> Anyway- Here's my submission for Olicity Clue!! I had fun with the idea and I loved my prompt. Can't wait for the next time it's done! See if you can guess my person, place, and thing!

Oliver had been sound asleep. Or, he thought he was, as far as he could remember he hadn’t woken up at all in the night. At least, what little of the night had been left when he got home. Which was why he was so irritated when he was woken up by an “oh no,” from Felicity who was sitting up in the bed and letting too much cold air under the comforter. 

He suppressed his trademark growl as he rolled over to face her. “What’s wrong?” he mutters, covering his eyes with his hand, he wasn’t expecting the lamp on the other side of the bed to be on and it was too much for his still tired eyes. Wait. Oliver was pretty sure that wasn’t the lamp and it was the light from the window on his side. He didn’t know, he was too tired and didn’t really care beyond that it made his head hurt. 

Felicity was quick to respond, which meant whatever had caused her worry woke her up as she was usually one to sleep in alongside him. “Well first of all I slept through my alarm or forgot to set it, I don’t know, either way, I missed it. Second I forgot I told my mom she could come over for lunch and she texted me telling me she was on her way twenty minutes ago which means she’ll literally be here any second!” Oliver wasn’t sure he had caught any of what she had just said. She talked so fast, especially whenever she was excited or anxious. He didn’t know how he hadn’t gotten used to it after working with her for so long, the only thing he could think was that she could give any character on Gilmore Girls a run for their money.

He, at least, understood just enough to know that Donna would be at their door any second and he was instantly as awake as Felicity. “Shit,” He grumbles, sitting up quickly, regretting it as soon as the cold air hit his bare chest and he really had to resist the urge to curl back up in bed. 

“What’s wrong with you? I’m the one who needs to handle everything because I was stupid and told her I’d try to make lunch because running for mayor has been keeping you up late, which for the record I thought was a pretty clever lie,” She was already getting out of bed and the combined timing almost send the comforter flying to the floor. 

Oliver barely took time to put on a shirt and the nearest pair of pants that were his, their matching pajama pants didn’t help as he nearly picked up Felicity’s pants before realizing they looked too small. At least his shirts were distinguishable. His shirt got caught haphazardly around his waist, considering putting on socks but deciding against it because he could slip on the hardwood in his frantic state. He might slip anyways but socks would only increase those odds. 

“No you don’t understand.Remember last night when I told the team to go ahead and go home for the evening?” He explains to her before beginning his beeline to the staircase. “Yeah?” Felicity answers, a little unsure sounding and following him as he went only at a slower pace. “Yeah so it was so late I just came straight home and… well,” Oliver didn’t have to finish, they had reached the main floor of the loft and the scene spoke for itself. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Felicity said, stopping on the last step to take in the condition of the living space. There was a line from the balcony door to the spot Oliver stood in front of her of Green Arrow gear. It looked like Oliver had shed or something which was probably the case and explained why he was in his underwear when he woke up. Immediately he began to gather up the pieces closest to him and Felicity jumped into helping. How one of their neighbors hadn’t peaked in their see through door at the incriminating evidence she wasn’t sure, actually she wasn’t convinced that hadn’t happened but right now they just needed to pick it all up. 

Oliver gathers up the jacket and the pants, just barely able to remember taking them off. At least his socks were close to his shoes and he wouldn’t have to hunt those down, not that that mattered because the boots and socks were the most normal thing among the mess. Felicity had already picked up his gloves and mask and when he looked over at her to check her progress she had just grabbed his bow which looked almost as big as her. He could remember her pulling on the bowstring of his original longbow but hadn’t seemed nearly as big. 

He quickly had to remind himself there was no time for reminiscing as they had a job to do and fast. Luckily, there wasn’t much left, just smaller parts of his gear which Felicity beat him to. She promptly shoved everything she had gathered into his arms and pointed to the upstairs as soon as her hands were free, “Now take this stuff upstairs before she gets here!”

As soon as Oliver took the first step on the stairs, leaving his shoes behind and trying very hard not to drop anything, there was a rather enthusiastic knock at the door. Donna had arrived. Felicity took off for the door, throwing a mouthed, “go” at Oliver to hurry up as she went to great her mother. 

The second Felicity is within line of sight of the glass door, Donna waves excitedly and Felicity does her best to smile despite wishing Oliver would walk faster up the stairs. She understood he was probably still tired and maybe a little sore from the previous night but the sound of his footsteps didn’t seem at all fast enough for someone who wanted to hide something. She chances a quick glance over her shoulder just to be sure he’s fully upstairs before finally letting her mother in. 

As soon as the door is open, Felicity finds herself, yet again, blindsided by one of her mother’s bear hugs. “You’re here,” Felicity says, a little uneasy, wondering how Donna hadn’t broken one of her ribs yet. “And you’re still in your pajamas,” Donna pulls away from the hug and lets out a sigh of relief, deciding to overlook her mother’s comment. “Yeah, I think Oliver unplugged my alarm on accident or something.” She figured blaming it on Oliver was the best way to go, he could almost do no wrong in Donna’s eyes. Felicity takes a quick moment to be very, very thankful that she hadn’t been early as she ushers her into the kitchen. “I didn’t have time to change before I saw your text.” 

She’s just about to explain her plan for lunch when out the corner of her eye she sees Oliver appear at the balcony on the second floor. This can’t be good.

“Felicity!” His voice echos off the high ceiling, “Can, uh, can I talk to you for a second?” He looks like he’s trying to hide panic and she really hopes her mother hasn’t noticed. She seems a little confused but Felicity doesn’t try to come up with an excuse before leaving her.

“What’s wrong?” She’s pretty sure she’s never moved faster but she’s upstairs in less than a minute. Felicity makes sure to keep her voice to a lower level just to make sure there’s no echo and Oliver follows suit. “I can’t find my quiver.” 

“You what?”

“I can’t find it, it wasn’t with anything else and before you tell me to check again I already did twice and I know it’s downstairs somewhere.”

She pauses before replying, he had her because she was definitely going to tell him to look again. She was very tempted to tell him to look a fourth time but she just has to trust he hasn’t overlooked it and that they missed it while rushing earlier. “Well, you need to find it before my mom does. I’ll try to keep her busy.”

They head back downstairs together, Oliver doing his best to look over the apartment as the descend. They’ve almost reached the bottom when he spots it. The stupid thing was leaning against one of the end tables. He didn’t know how he had missed it but there it was, in plain sight and mocking him. He nudges Felicity and nods to its location. She does her best to make it seem less obvious they’re up to something and gives him a stern look to tell him to hurry up. 

She returns to Donna who’s still waiting in the kitchen and Oliver beelines for the quiver.

“Everything alright?” Donna asks, glancing between the two of them. Felicity quickly moves to block any view of Oliver as he retrieves the missing piece of his gear. “‘Yeah! Yeah, everything is fine. Oliver was just asking for the millionth time if he was sure he didn’t want me to make lunch is all.” It was a believable lie, Oliver had pestered her before about cooking so she didn’t have to. It was usually followed by him making sure she didn’t want him to teach her either. She always said no because he tended to get carried away and do it all anyway. 

“Then why does he look like he’s trying to hide… whatever that is.” 

Oliver freezes like a deer in headlights. He had almost made it back to the stairs too. 

“Uh,” Felicity struggles for yet another lie. Of course her mother noticed, she was stupid to think that she wouldn’t. Oliver opens his mouth to say something but at the very last second an idea comes to Felicity and she just has to run with it. Because no matter how weird it was going to sound it would be better than whatever lie Oliver was about to tell. Heaven knew he was a terrible liar and the only way he wasn’t in prison right now was because he was good enough at covering his tracks so he didn’t have to lie. 

“Oliver’s into cosplay!” She says hurriedly, cringing as she said it but it was the only thing she could come up with. “Yeah, he, uh, he was inspired by the vigilante so he’s taken up archery and stuff. Actually,” she smiles a little, “one of the first few times he ever came to see me at work was to ask me if I could figure out what some arrows were for him.” That memory felt so long ago but she was pleased with herself for weaving in a bit of truth into her lie. Hopefully it made it more believable. “He was just sneaking around because he’s embarrassed about it.”

Oliver tries to grin at Donna and sneaking in a “we’re gonna talk about this” look at Felicity before rolling his eyes and retreating back upstairs. 

Cosplay? Really?

**Author's Note:**

> Just for clarification I have nothing against cosplay! I cosplay myself lol.


End file.
